thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Let Me In"
SCENE 1 (KRISTIN'S HOUSE: KRISTIN AND ETHAN) Ethan: Good morning! Kristin: Ethan hi! This is a surprise. Considering you sneaked away last night. Ethan: Lets not talk about that! Is it ok if I walk you to school? Or should I just leave.. Kristin: I would actually like that, thank you Ethan: So, how did the party end last night? Kristin: Well after the ambulance came Aron decided to end the party Ethan: Seems like your friends don't really like me... Kristin: Well Symone called me and told me that she likes you...but she also said that you act like you're hiding something. Ethan: Well I just had to go... I got a phone call... from an old friend and I just left! I know I should have told you, but... Kristin: You don't have to explain yourself, I'm just glad you're okay. Well I better get into school before the bell rings, bye! (Kristin leaves). Ethan: See you at the English class! Miles: So you and Kristin have a vibe going on huh? Ethan: And you are? Miles: Miles Johnston, school lovable guy, you are? Ethan: Ethan Proudmore, the new guy who everyone hates! Glad to meet you! Miles: Dude when you say everyone hates you you're mainly talking about Chase King aren't you? Ethan: He thinks I'm into his gril, but since you think the same thing... Miles: Nope it was a joke, that's another trait I have. Ethan: So you and Chase, are you good friends, or what? Miles: Let's just say we used to be friends, but until he tried to trash my reputation. But, it didn't work so now were more like frienemies.And plus I think you could say him being jerk is mainly his father's, the mayors, fault. Ethan: Yeah, well that explains alot... Miles: Well dude it was nice meeting you again. Ethan: See you later! SCENE 2 (SCHOOL CAFFETERIA: KRISTIN, CHASE, EMMA, ARON, SYMONE) Later on at the caffeteria. Chase, Aron, Symone, Kristin and Emma have lunch as they talk. Aron: It's a good thing we got past that test... Emma: Well I had to stop thinking about you first Aron smiles from the other side of the table. Symone: You two are so love sick. Aron: I think we are! What's the matter with you two? (Turns to Kristin and Chase) Kristin: Nonthing. I just don't feel like talking Chase: Too bad for you! Kristin: Wow Chase I'm so not in the mood for this! Chase: Then what are you in the mood for, Miss Precious? Kristin: A breakup Symone stares at her friend. Chase: You're not seriously breaking up with Chase King? Kristin: Yes I am, and since when did you start caring about what I did? Chase: Since the two of us got together! Kristin: I've tried ever since then to keep chill, but this is it, i'm done (Gets up and leaves). Ethan sees her crying and goes to talk with her. Ethan: Is something wrong? Kristin: Nonthing at all just getting rid of what was dragging me down Ethan: What is this about? Kristin: I broke up with Chase a few minutes ago! Ethan: Was it because of me? Kristin: No it was coming for a long time now. But... Ethan: Hey, I'm sorry I just messed up your life, I should leave you alone.. Kristin: No (grabbing his arm) If anything you've made it better Ethan: I did? Look when I came in this town all I wanted was to settle down and have some peace and quiet! Kristin: You are doing nothing wrong okay. You're a great person, and nothing can change that. Ethan smiles back as he leaves without saying another word. SCENE 3 (OUTSIDE OF THOMWOOD HIGHSCHOOL: SYMONE) Symone walks out to her car and looks for her keys. Symone: Found you Puts the keys in the door. She then holds her head. Symone: Ow...what the hell! She see's a image of blood. Symone then screams. Symone: Oh my God I've got to get home. SCENE 4 (DARK HOUSE: ELLIE AND RUEBIN) Ellie (grabbing a stake) Ruebin so far you haven't dissapointed me, so if I were you I'd keep it that way, (putting the stake to his face). understand. Ruebin: (nods yes) I understand, but what do you want me to do if it's her I run across? Ellie (laughing) I doubt that Ethan has told her one thing about vampires yet, so she won't be a real threat Ruebin: But still if killing her means... Ellie: (interrupting him) No! She stays alive until I say otherwise, do I make myself clear? Ruebin: Crystal clear. Ellie: (Goes to the window) It's time Ruebin let's go we have a long kill ahead of us, we might as well get started. Ruebin: Wait won't Ethan kill me if I attack him? Ellie: (Speeds over and pins Ruebin to the wall) Are you forgetting that I'm older, and that means stronger! Ruebin: I'm sorry I will make it up to you! Ellie: (Loosens her grip) Don't forget I made you and I can break you SCENE 5 (PUBLIC LIBRARY: SYMONE AND EMMA) Symone and Emma make their way into the library) Emma: Why do I have to come here again? Symone: Because Kristin had some family issues to deal with, and you were my next option Emma: Fine is there something specific we're looking for? Symone: Yeah look for anything that says witch Emma: Well how about I tell you that Ethan's over there Symone: Ethan (Symone and Emma walk over to him) Ethan, hi Ethan: Hi girls Emma: Hey um...you wouldn't know where we could find some witch books do you? Symone: (elbowing Emma) Emma!...what she means is do you know of any old folklore tales. Ethan: Why would you need a book about witches? Emma: Because Symone thinks... Symone: Because my godmother was telling me about the Warren bloodline, and she said we were witches. Ethan (laughing): Never heard of them! I've got an ideea! Be right back. Symone: What do you think he's doing? Emma: Who knows, maybe he's gonna help you Symone: As a matter of fact what was he doing here in the first place? Ethan comes back with an old folklore book and puts it on the table. Symone: What's this? Ethan: Just some old book. I've read a copy of it last year when I had to do a paper on supernatural plants. Some piece of crap that was! Symone: Well maybe it could help me out, I'll see you at school Ethan (Symone and Emma start to walk off). SCENE 6 (THOMWOOD CAFFE: ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA) Ethan: You actualy came by! How is the coffe? Alexandra: Bitter sweet just like I like it! Ethan: Why didn't I think that that crazy Santos girl would be here? Alexandra: So, she's on of your kind? Ethan: Yes! I'd like to know what she's up to... Alexandra: Got anything else to tell me? Ethan: There's this gril.... I don't know what it is about her... Alexandra: Ethan! You're in love! How sweet is that! Ethan: So how long are you staying? Alexandra: I'm leaving tomorow, and its best if no one finds out I've been here! Ethan: I'll do my best! SCENE 7 (SYMONE'S ROOM: SYMONE) Symone (Flipping through the book) Amelia: Symone are you still up, it's almost 10, get some rest! Symone (Closing the book) Yes ma'am! Symone pushes the book over to the far right corner of the table and gets into her bed and starts to doze off. As this is happening the book opens up to a page that reads Tamera Warren. SCENE 8 (DAWSON HOUSE: KRISTIN) Kristen: I'll get it mom (Kristen opens the door to reveal Ethan) Ethan: Hi! I was wondering... could you lend my your Chemestry book? Seems I lost mine... Kristin: Let me go and get it! Come in! Ethan steps over in the house. Ethan: Thank you! Kristin: (Comes back with the book) Here you go! Laurie shows up. Laurie: Honey, who is this? Kristin: Oh mom this is Ethan, he just moved here Ethan: Glad to meet you, Miss Dawson! Laurie: Nice to meet you too Ethan Laurie leaves. Ethan (whispering): You're doing a good thing! Kristin: About what? Ethan: Letting me in your life! He smiles and leaves. SCENE 9 (DARK STREET: REUBIN AND ALEXANDRA) Reubin walks down the streets, and in front of the caffe he notices a woman Alexandra: Excuse me sir, i just lost my purse... Could you help me? Reubin: Of course! Reubin walks in closer and attempts to bite the woman, but she grabs him by the neck and puts him to the wall. Alexandra: Never sneak up on me! She reveals her fangs. Reubin: What do you want? Alexandra: You are going to tell me what Ellie Santos is doing in this town! Ruebin: Why should I? Alexandra: Because otherwise I am going to kill you! And yes, I can do that in a lot of ways! Ruebin: Ellie told me no matter what never reveal her plans, so screw you! Alexandra hits Reubin to the wall. Alexandra: Seems I haven't made myself clear enough! Too bad for you! SCENE 10 (GRAVEYARD: ELLIE) Ellie is waiting in the graveyard. She is shocked to see Ethan walking straight to her. Ellie: What do you want? Ethan: Not who you were waiting for? Ellie: What's that supposed to mean. If I were you I'd leave Ethan: Reubin won't be back in a long time now! Ellie: You...that's alight because no matter how many of my apprentices you take down, they will always be coming right around the corner to kill you and that precious little girlfriend of yours. Ethan: I just wanted to tell you that I decided to play this little game of yours. Ellie: Good because baby you just made it to level 2 (Ellie runs off)